Xiaolin vs Heylin: BU ST
by De-Irish-Waffle
Summary: In order to win 1,000,000 dollars and a mystery prize, the Xiaolin side, Heylin Side, and Shadow the Hedgehog go head to head in a game called BU!ST Be Unstoppable! Sit Tight where all you have to do is to sit locked up in a bus. Who will survive?
1. Messed Up Meeting

**HI ALL!!!! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic! Please read and review (don't make me beg) J Oh yeah, Shadow the Hedgehog is in this too. J I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters or Shadow, though I'd love to own Chase Young! SEX!!!!!!!! passes out**

* * *

( Ok so the scene is: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Good Jack, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, Shadow the Hedgehog yes he's in the story toJ and Dojo are sitting around a round table in a dark room. The only light available is a dim light bulb.)

DOJO: Do you all know why you're here?

GOOD JACK: (in an annoying, cheery voice.) Oohh! Oooh! I know! Pick me! (raises hand and waves it around wildly.) I know! Please pick me! I love questions, just like I love all of you! ( hugs the closest person he finds, which happened to be Chase Young.)

CHASE: ( eyes turning to slits.) Damn! Three second rule! (punches Good Jack in the face.)

GOOD JACK: (tears form in his eyes.) Ouchies! That hurt! Naughty Chase!

DOJO: Hey now, Chase, no violence! That goes for you too, Shadow.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: (lowers gun.) Shit.

DOJO: Okay, let me explain this real quick-

( a cell phone with an annoying ringtone goes off all of a sudden.)

KIMIKO: Sorry, guys. Gotta take this. (picks up phone.) Hello? Hi, Keiko! No, I'm not doing anything. (gasps.) OMG he said that? No way! Seriously? OMG! LOL!

RAIMUNDO: (annoyed.) Ugh. She brought her stupid cell phone!

CLAY: What, you're surprised?

OMI: Well, Clay, Raimundo is some what slow. He WAS the last one to make Xiaolin Apprentice. And he-

RAIMUNDO: (angry.) OMI! SHUT UP!

OMI: (in a fast voice.) EXCUSE ME! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING! YOU LISTEN TO ME!

RAIMUNDO: (stands up, rolling up his sleeve.) Are you looking for a beating, chrome dome?

OMI: (stands up as well.) Bring it off!

RAIMUNDO: (rolls eyes.) Bring it ON!

CLAY: (cautiously.) Stop it, you two! You both are actin' crazier than a herd of bulls!

RAIMUNDO: Stay out of this, cowboy!

JACK SPICER: (reaches for a pudding cup in a dish on the table, but finds none. shouts.) WHO ATE THE LAST PUDDING CUP?! (points.) WUYAAAAAAA!!!!

WUYA: (shrieking that weird shriek of hers.) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU FOOL?! I have no hands, let alone a mouth.

CHASE: (in a smooth voice.) Don't jump to conclusions, Spicer. Maybe it was _I _who ate the last of your precious pudding cups.

JACK: Please, Chase, I bet you don't even like pudding.

CHASE: (voice level increasing.) How do you know? Maybe to me pudding is the best damn food in the universe. (smacks forehead.) Oh God what am I getting myself into?

JACK: FRICK! I AM GONNA FIND OUT WHO TOOK THE LAST PUDDING CUP! NO ONE CAN HIDE FROM ME, JACK SPICER: EVIL BOY GENIUS! (laughs like a maniac.)

GOOD JACK: (pats Jack Spicer on the back.) That's the spirit, buddy!

( the whole room is now in an uproar, everyone except Shadow is either arguing or talking about various topics. Shadow, getting so fustrated with the noise, begins to shake in rage. After a few seconds he snaps, firing a shot from his gun into the air. In surprise, everyone grows silent.)

SHADOW: (in a fast voice.) GOD DAMMIT THE REASON WE'RE HERE IS BECAUSE WE'RE COMPETING FOR $1,000,000 AND A DAMN MYSTERY PRIZE AND THE ONLY DAMN WAY TO DO THAT IS IF YOU ALL SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS SO WE CAN GET IN THE DAMN BUS WHERE WE'RE GONNA BE LOCKED IN AND THE DAMN PERSON WHO SURVIVES THE DAMN LONGEST WITHOUT GETTING ELIMINATED OR ESCAPING THE BUS WINS!!!! NOW LET'S GO YOU ASSHOLES BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL TO THE GROUND MERCILESSLY!!!! (knocks over chair and storms out of the room.)

HANNIBAL BEAN: Wow, I didn't even know he was here.

GOOD JACK: Well, that didn't sound very nice.

CHASE: Hmm, anger issues with that one.

WUYA: Said the pot calling the kettle black…

CHASE: SHUT UP, YOU UGLY GHOST WHORE!

DOJO: (points to the door.) To the bus! (everyone files from the room.)

WUYA: (confused.)…whore?

* * *

**Well, that was the first chappie for Xiaolin vs. Heylin: BU!ST. **

**You read it, now let's play a little game called Simon Says.**

**Simon Says to Read and Review!!!! So do it! It's not very hard…just that little button in the bottom left hand corner…click it….**


	2. Getting On The Bus

**Here's the second chapter for Xiaolin vs. Heylin: BU!ST. I hope you like this one. NOW the game is gonna get started! Do I have to do the disclaimer again? Eh, whatever, who gives a shit. **

( alright here's the scene: all 10 contestants plus Dojo are making their way across an empty parking lot. As the group grows near, a big purple bus with the phrase "BU!ST (Be Unstoppable! Sit Tight)" in neon green paint comes into view.)

DOJO: There it is, dudes and dudettes.

GOOD JACK: (eyes go wide.) Ooohhhhh. Look at the pretty colours!

KIMIKO: (still on her cell phone.) Uh huh, yeah. We're here already. Yeah sure I'll send you a pic. (holds out cell phone and takes a quick picture of the bus.) Okay, Keiko, it's coming your way. Ugh, really it's nothing to see. Just an ugly bus.

RAIMUNDO: I still don't see the point of this game. It's stupid.

OMI: Stupid it may seem, Raimundo, but it will be a most worthy challenge! (back flips all the way to the bus.)

RAIMUNDO: (mutters.) Show- offy bitch.

(the rest of the group, who are following the delightfully skipping Good Jack, head toward the bus. Shadow is walking behind them, with Chase also trailing behind.)

CHASE: (putting an arm around Shadow's shoulders.) So, Shadow, I thought you were ahead of us.

SHADOW: (rudely slaps Chase' s arm away, scowling.) That doesn't really matter at the moment.

CHASE: (after a long pause.) Okay then, well I'm just going to get to the point. How about you joining me on the Heylin side? You can be at my side as my apprentice. How about it?

SHADOW: No way in hell. I work alone.

CHASE: (slightly pleading.) Come on, Shadow. Think of all the power-

SHADOW: Your slight pleading won't convince me, Young. I already have power. (pulls out gun and a chaos emerald.) I don't wanna be an asshole sidekick. (pushes Chase away and walks ahead.)

CHASE: (stares at Shadow…long pause. Stomps in anger.) SHIT!

( finally everyone arrives at the bus. The doors slide open.)

HANNIBAL BEAN: (attempting to jump on the bus steps.) ARGH! I wish I had Ying Yang. Can somebody be so kind as to carry me up the steps?

CHASE: Sure. (instead flicks Hannibal upwards. The screaming bean flies across the inside of the bus, and ends up landing on one of the windows. Hard. He slowly slides down it.)

HANNIBAL BEAN: (groans.) Argh, damn you, Chase Young.

(the whole gang climbs aboard the bus, taking seats away from everyone else. Shadow heads towards the back of the bus. Chase follows.)

DOJO: Okee dokee, all. Whoever tries to escape the bus because of pressure, need for food, etc. etc. will be eliminated. And yeah there will be times when you can vote people off.

JACK SPICER: (looking up from his plan to find the pudding cup snatcher.) Huh?

ALL: (annoyed.) YOU CAN VOTE PEOPLE OFF!!

WUYA: (rolls eyes, looking at both Jacks.) I know who the first persons will be.

GOOD JACK: (singing.) Laaaaaa de deeeeeeeeeeee! Laaaaa de deeeeeeeeeeee! La la la la la la la la la la la la la LAAAAA de deeeeeeeeee! (pulls a cake out of nowhere.) Who wants cake?

ALL: (shouting.) NNNNOOOOO!

JACK SPICER: (rubs chin.) It depends. Is their pudding in it?

DOJO: (takes cake away from Good Jack.) NO FOOD! NO CAKE! Hey where the heck DID the cake come from?

OMI: Now THAT'S a question I do not know the answer to.

CLAY: I don't really care. I'm more of a steak chicken kind of guy.

RAIMUNDO: It probably was up in your-

CLAY: (covers Rai's mouth.) Alright, stop there partner.

KIMIKO: (makes a disgusted face.) Yeah. Bad mental image. Oh, not you, Keiko!

JACK SPICER: (screams.) NO ONE SAID IF THERE WAS PUDDING IN IT!!!

SHADOW: WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THE FUCKIN CAKE?!?! (whips out gun and shoots the cake into a million pieces. Cake splatters everywhere in the bus. Shadow walks back to his seat in a huff.)

CHASE: (playfully punches Shadow on the shoulder.) Now will you join-

SHADOW: No.

DOJO: Okay I am NOT licking this up.

RAIMUNDO: I have an idea. Good thing most of the windows are open. (holds up hands and gets into a battle stance.) Wind! ( all the cake floats in the air and shoots out the windows.) There. Happy?

DOJO: (sniffs.) Master Fung would've been so proud. I miss him! I want to go back to the temple!

CLAY: Dojo, you's ain't even in the game.

DOJO: Oh yeah.

OMI: That was pretty good, Raimundo, but I could've done so much better, of course. You'll never be as good a Wudi Warrior as me.

RAIMUNDO: SHUT UP!!!

CLAY: Alright now, cool it, both of you's!

OMI: (bragging.) Accept the truth, Raimundo. None of you will be as experienced as me. You rank with Kimiko. She IS a girl after all.

KIMIKO: (death glares at Omi.) Keiko, I'll call you back.

OMI: (realizes what he just said.) Uh oh….

(Kimiko and Raimundo jump on Omi, all tumbling hard to the ground. Clay tries to break up the brawl, but fails, and ends up in the gruesome fight as well. Everyone else watches.)

WUYA: Immature children.

JACK: Aw well, back to my pudding plan. ( pulls out his blueprints and a crayon.)

WUYA: (rolling eyes.) And speaking of…

GOOD JACK: Laaaaaa de deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Laaaaaaaa de deeeeeeeeee. Laaaaaaaa de deeeeeeeee!

DOJO: (backing up from the fight.) Um…alright, you know the rules. Be good. Be back later then… (gets off the bus as fast as he can.)

**There. I think this one was very funny to write. OK here's the deal with the characters: Omi and Raimundo are gonna be fighting who is the best and getting into fights, with Clay trying to make peace, Kimiko will be talking on her cell throughout most of the fanfic, Jack Spicer will be trying to figure out who took the last pudding cup, with the occasional argument with Wuya, Chase will be trying to get Shadow on the Heylin side, Good Jack and Hannibal Bean….will just be there to make random comments and stuff. I love Good Jack. SO funnah! **


	3. Day Uno: Spider Episode and Pudding Plan

HAAZAA!!! Here's chappie three!!!

potterphantom13

BU!ST Day: Uno (GOOD JACK: That's one in Spanish!)

DAY: Thursday, June 14th, 2007

TIME: Uh… (looks at clock) 9:38AM!

( basically for the most part everyone is pretty relaxed, doing their own thing. It's pretty quiet…until-)

KIMIKO: (points to the ceiling.) OH MY GOD! A SPIDER!

JACK SPICER: Geez, I thought there were only TWO of me!

ALL: A SPIDER! NOT SPICER! 

JACK SPICER: (embarrassed.) Oh. Well, back to my plan. (chuckles evilly.)

HANNIBAL BEAN: (in pure horror.) SOMBODY GET IT OUT OF HERE! IT MIGHT EAT ME!!

KIMIKO: No way! I'm not touching any spider!

WUYA: I would chuck it at Jack, but no hands. Sorry.

KIMIKO: Oh my God! It's moving!

(everyone except Shadow and Chase scream in terror as they watch the crawling spider.)

OMI: (points at spider.) Prepare yourself, puny eight legged creature, for you are about to suffer a humiliating defeat! ( crawls on the wall and prepares to lunge at the creature.)

GOOD JACK: Omi, wait! Don't hurt this poor, innocent creature. (gathers spider in his hands. Everyone screams in fright.) Don't be afraid. He's probably more afraid of you than you are of him. In fact, I'm going to keep him as a pet.

HANNIBAL BEAN: NOOOOOOO!

GOOD JACK: Don't fret. I'll keep him by my side forever. I'll name him…Jack Junior! (hugs the spider…or Jack Junior, I should say.)

KIMIKO: …Jack Junior?

RAIMUNDO: Dude, are you serious?

GOOD JACK: Oh yes! He's going to be my bestest buddy! Come on, Jack Junior, let's go play over here. ( goes to the back of the bus.) WEEEEEEEEEEE!

WUYA: (groans.) And I thought _two_ Jacks were bad.

(everyone, now over the spider incident, goes back to their various activities.)

GOOD JACK: (talking to Jack Junior.) Why don't we introduce you to Shadow? (in a baby voice.) Would you like that, huh, oh would you? Hee hee hee, let's go! (makes his way to the back of the bus where Shadow is reading a book, titled, " Ten Easy Ways to Blow Up a Bus.")

GOOD JACK: Hello, Shadow! Would you like to see-

SHADOW: (not looking up from his book.) Say another word and I'll mount and hang your head above my fireplace.

GOOD JACK: ( backs away slowly, whispering.) Come on, Jack, let's go show you to Chase. (skips over to Chase.)

CHASE: Take another step, worm, and I'll feed you to my cats.

GOOD JACK: (backs away slowly yet again.)

CHASE: (turns to Shadow, giggling. He talks in a fast voice) Did you hear me Shadow did you hear what I said wasn't that totally evil huh was it now you know we'd make a great team how about it I'll ask again-

SHADOW: (points gun directly in Chase's face, still not looking up from his book.) For the last damn time…if you want any hope of me even THINKING of joining you, you'll shut up. Now, SIT!

CHASE: (sits.)

SHADOW: Shut your mouth and turn around so I can't look at you.

CHASE: (does what Shadow says.)

GOOD JACK: Ooohh are you two playing Simon Says? I wanna play! I wanna play!

SHADOW: (points gun at Jack Junior.) What the hell did I just say, whelp?! If you say another damn word, not only will your head hang above my fireplace, but I'll shoot your precious spider into a million pieces!

GOOD JACK: (screams.) Aaahhh! No! Please, Mr. Hedgehog, don't kill my baby!

SHADOW: Then TURN THE HELL AROUND!

GOOD JACK: (obeys.)

SHADOW: Now GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!

GOOD JACK: (runs for his life.)

SHADOW: (rubs temples.) God, this is worse than fighting that faker…

(okay, BACK to the other people.)

JACK SPICER: (grins.) Now I can put this plan into action! (walks over to Kimiko, who is ONCE AGAIN on her cell phone.)

KIMIKO: Hey, Keiko, I'm back. Just had to take care of some business. (glares daggers at Omi, who is wearing a body cast.) Now, what did he say again? OMG seriously?

JACK SPICER: KIMIKO! WE HAVE TO TALK! _NOW!_

KIMIKO: (sighs in annoyance.) Call you back, girl. (hangs up.) WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!?

JACK SPICER: Where were you at about 7:30 this morning?

KIMIKO: Uh…with you… in that creepy room…

JACK SPICER: Is that so? Well, did you see anyone take the last pudding cup?

KIMIKO: 0-O

JACK SPICER: (lift up Kimiko and shakes her.) DID YOU SEE ANYONE TAKE THE LAST PUDDING CUP?! ANSWER ME, WOMAN!

KIMIKO: (slaps Jack.. hee hee… Slap Jack…) Put me down, you Goth wannabe!

JACK SPICER: I AM NOT A GOTH WANNABE!!!

KIMIKO: Mmmhmmm, right. Well, actually yeah I did see someone take the last pudding cup.

JACK SPICER: ( happy.) Really? Yes! Yes! WHO?!

KIMIKO: It was Shadow.

JACK SPICER: REALLY! OH YES!! THANKS, BABY! (kisses Kimiko on the lips. Both stand there in shock.) Woah…

RAIMUNDO: Get away from her, you damn albino! She's mine!

JACK SPICER: I AM NOT AN ALBINO!!! Aw, forget it. I gotta see Shadow NOW! (runs to the back of the bus. Kimiko is still in shock over the kiss.)

KIMIKO: (mortified.) Um…hey, Rai.

RAIMUNDO: (nervous.) Hey, Kimi…heh heh.

KIMIKO: Let's just say that never happened.

RAIMUNDO: (relieved.) Deal.

(back to Jack Spicer, who is confronting Shadow.)

JACK SPICER: SHADOW!!!! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!!!!

SHADOW: (shuts book.) About what?

JACK SPICER: YOU KNOW WHAT!! YOU TOOK THE LAST PUDDING CUP!!! I CAN'T FUNCTION MENTALLY WITHOUT PUDDING!!!

SHADOW: You can barely function mentally now.

JACK SPICER: I KNOW!!!! THAT'S WHY I WANT REVENGE!!!

SHADOW: (bored.) You want revenge because I ate the last of the pudding?

JACK SPICER: HELL YEAH!!! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!! Jack Bots, ATTACK! (no Jack Bots arrive.) JACK BOTS,_ATTACK!! _ (still none come. Jack gulps.) Jack..bots… (Shadow punches Jack in the face. Jack runs away shrieking in complete fear.)

SHADOW: Idiot…

**That's it for chapter three! Did you catch anything, Guardian of the Moon Tribe?**

**You know the drill. If you need a hint look at the bottom left hand corner of the page to fill you in.**


	4. Still Day Uno: I Spy and Lovebirds

**Thank you's and virtual cookies and cups of Mountain Dew go to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Thanks for the great comments! I hope whoever hasn't reviewed does, I mean just one word would make me happy, like 'good story' or 'update' would do. Chapter 4 is here! If you are a Rai+Kim fan, you'll love this chappie.**

* * *

BU!ST Day: still on day uno 

TIME: night, around 11:00PM

(the day had now ended and everyone is now as comfortable as they can get on the old, worn out bus seats. The bus lights are out, and it is dark. Everyone is asleep, except for Raimundo and Kimiko, who are cuddled up together.)

RAIMUNDO: (in a whisper.) Hey, Kimi, can I ask you something?

KIMIKO: Yeah, sure, Rai. What's up? (snuggles up against Raimundo.)

RAIMUNDO: (face grows red.) Uh..um...I have this friend in Brazil...

KIMIKO: Okay, keep going.

RAIMUNDO: (awkward.) A-and he likes...he likes this one girl, but...

KIMIKO: But...

RAIMUNDO: But they're f-friends and he thinks that his girlfriend DOH i mean friend that a g-girl, sorry, likes him back...any advice there, Kim?

KIMIKO: Well, if you like someone, but they're friends, than I don't think it really matters...i mean you should be in love with whoever, best friend or not..right?

RAIMUNDO:...Uh, yeah, that makes sense.

(awkward silence.)

RAIMUNDO: Hey, Kimi.

KIMIKO: Yes, Raimundo?

RAIMUNDO: (face goes VERY red.) Uh, this may sound kinda s-silly on a b-bus, but... I meant to tell you this sooner, but I was k-kinda of a-afraid too, but I think...but- but I think I-

KIMIKO: (very fast.) Rai, I like you.

RAIMUNDO: (after a long pause...i mean very long.) W-What?

KIMIKO: Rai, I like you. I really do. Is that what you meant to tell me in the first place?

RAIMUNDO: Uh, um...yeah. I really like you too.

KIMIKO: (groans.) I'm sorry, Rai. Just like you I've been, oh, bottling up my feelings for you ever since we met at the Temple. I guess we have some kind of chemestry. Even though at times you've been an ass-

RAIMUNDO: Like that time I turned to the Heylin side with Wuya?

KIMIKO: Yeah, anyways deep down I think you a sweet guy and...you're so loyal and would do ANYTHING to protect your family, the world...me.

RAIMUNDO: That's true, and you're the same way. You'd have my back and I'd have yours. (about 10 seconds later.) Kimiko, you are like the coolest girl I've ever met. I've never seen any girl that has so mush spunk and independence. You're an angel...(strokes Kim's hair.) and you are so...beautiful.

KIMIKO: (teary eyed.) Oh, Rai, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. (hugs.) Rai, I love you.

RAIMUNDO: (lifts up Kimiko's chin.) Right back at cha, baby. (pulls into a kiss, which lasts, like FIVE MINUTES. Suddenly the bus lights turn on. Rai and Kim are dazed by the bright light.)

KIMIKO: What the-

ALL: AWWWWW, THAT WAS SOOO SWEET!

(Raimundo and Kimiko see everyone standing around them, except Shadow and Chase. The two immediately push away from each other, faces tingling red.)

KIMIKO: Aaaaahhhhhhh!!

RAIMUNDO: What the hell are you all doing up? And why were you watching us?

WUYA: We just had a hunch this kind of thing would happen.

RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO: You did??

WUYA: Of course!

HANNIBAL BEAN: DUH!

CLAY: Sorry, partners, but it WAS a bit obvious.

OMI: It was most predictable.

JACK SPICER: Geez, not too hard to figure out.

GOOD JACK: Awwww, love! How precious! Looooovvvveeee is flowing like a rriivvveeeerrrrrrr!

SHADOW: I'm nocturnal. Saw the whole thing. Bitches.

CHASE: Yeah, they ARE bitches, Shadow. HA! Good one!

MASTER FUNG: (pops out of nowhere; sticks head through an open bus window.) Even I saw _that _coming.

RAIMUNDO: Well, God, guys, leave us alone!

KIMIKO: Yeah, even if it was 'kinda' expected, you all 'kinda' ruined the magical moment there.

CLAY: Well, gosh darn it now that we're all awake it'll be hard to fall back asleep.

GOOD JACK: Very true, good buddy. (snaps fingers.) I KNOW! Let's play I Spy!

HANNIBAL BEAN: What's that?

RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO: Oh God...

CHASE: (after a while. Evil smile.) Okay...I got one! I spy with my..uh...little cat shaped eye something yellow. It's out there. (points to the outside.)

GOOD JACK: Oohh! Ohhh!!! It's- (looks out window. Sees nothing yellow. Frowns.) nothing.

CHASE: Everyone give up? (everyone nodds head.) Well, it's _Grand Master Dashi!_

OMI: (gasps in utter relief.) Really, Chase Young?! Where is he?!

CHASE: Oh-he just hid behind that tree over there. Why don't you go and get him, young monk.

OMI: Oh, I shall! (gets off the bus.)

(a booming voice is heard.) **OMI, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!!!**

OMI: Wha- (guards out of nowhere come and take Omi by the arms.) Hey! Release me at once! Don't force me to go Tornado Strike on you two!

RAIMUNDO: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Omi, you are waaay to trusting.

CHASE: (turns to Shadow.) Did you see that, Shadow, did you see what I did I eliminated Omi by deceiving him did you see how evil that was huh did you see I am very evil now will you-

SHADOW: Shut the fuck up.

CHASE: Okay. (mutters to himself.) Dammit...

GOOD JACK: Now, Mr. Chase, that was very mean of you to do that to poor, eliminated Omi. You should go apologize to him.

CHASE: Now I'd be eliminated if I did that, wouldn't I? I'd have to be very desperate in order to step foot off this bus, which I don't intend on doing until I win this game. Now, disperse, worm.

GOOD JACK: Oh, okay! In that case I'll make him an apology card for you to send to him. La la la la la (skips away.)

CHASE: (excited.) Did you see that, Shadow, did ya I made him disperse and I did it wisely did you see it now he's making a card because he was somewhat inspired by me or something did you see and I called him worm I find that very evil so I'll ask again-

SHADOW: (points gun at Chase.) Don't make me use force, mother fucker.

CHASE: But what about what I just did-

SHADOW: I don't persuade easily. Now, why don't YOU disperse?

CHASE: (disperses.)

GOOD JACK: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh dear oh dear of dear!!!

CLAY: What's the matter, partner?

GOOD JACK: (sniffs.) Jack Junior is gone. GONE I SAY! (cries.)

CLAY: Oh, don't worry. I'll help ya's look for 'em.

GOOD JACK: Oh really, kind cowboy? (pulls Clay into a tight hug.) THANK THANK YOU THANK YOU!!

CLAY: (having trouble breathing.) Can...you...let go of me? Three second rule!

GOOD JACK: (let's go of Clay.) Woopsies! Sorry, Clay.

CLAY: Alrigh', let's go have a look round the bus. (Clay and Good Jack look for a total of 37 minutes. They end up finding Jack Junior crawling on the outside of the bus.)

GOOD JACK: WAIT! Come back, Jack Junior! You're not ready to go out into the real world yet! (weeps uncontrollably.) Clay, could you go out and get him for me?

CLAY: But I'd-

GOOD JACK: (plees.) Oh PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I need him! He's my responsibility! And I'm afraid of going out there alone in the dark! PLEASE go get him! (puppy eyes.)

CLAY: (sighs.) Oh, alrigh, but you owe me BIG, partner. (steps off the bus.)

(the booming voice is heard again.) **CLAY, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!!!**

CLAY: (as he's dragged away by the guards.) You owe me HUGE, partner! Somethin as big as Texas!

(Good Jack realizes what he has done.)

GOOD JACK: Oops! Now that's TWO apology notes I owe. (sniffs.) And Jack Junior is still out there. (weeps for a while, but ends up finding up Jack Junior on the back of his sweater vest.) Goodie! There you are! (wags finger at the spider.) Now don't ever run away from me like that again, mister. Anyways, let's get a start on thos apology notes!

CHASE: Did you see that Chase I got TWO people eliminated in ONE night how impressive is that oh so evil huh here I even tape recorded the whole thing so you can watch how evil i am again and again and again and-

SHADOW: (loads gun.) That's it. I'm not holding back. (once again puts gun in Chase's face.)

CHASE: (shields himself.) WAIT! Let's not have crazy thoughts, now. Heh heh, sorry.

SHADOW: (slowly lowers gun.) Ggggrrrrr...if you don't bother me for the rest of the night I'll rethink on shooting you in your sleep.

CHASE: I'm sorry. It'll never happen again.

SHADOW: It better. Now, SIT!

CHASE: (obeys.)

SHADOW: Now go to sleep.

CHASE: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

* * *

**That's all for chapter four. Hope you liked. It was very fun to write! I know that Chase would NEVER act like this, but what the hell, it's my story. See you in chapter five. I'm going away this weekend, so I may not update till Monday.**


	5. Day Dos: A Kick and a Trick

**Chapter 5...read...review...enjoy. Cookies- you know what, no. BROWINIES TO YOU ALL!! Yeah it seems like everyone around here gives cookies to the reviewers- so I'm gonna give (not really) BROWNIES!! A little change in the fanfiction world. Expect a lot of randomness and more Rai+Kim!**

* * *

BU!ST Day: Dos 

Date: Friday, June 15th

Time: um...10:26AM

(everyone now just woke up from their not too comfy but average sleep.)

GOOD JACK: (yawns for a peroid of 2 minutes. Everyone, sleepy and annoyed, puts their hands over their ears.)

SHADOW: SHUT UP!!

CHASE: Yeah! What Shadow said!

WUYA: How annoying can you all get?

GOOD JACK: Woopsies! Sorry, all. Just tired. Anyways, GOOD MORNING!! (prances and dances.) Isn't it a glorious, happy, merry, extravagant, joyous, beautiful, wonderful, Hocus Pocus (everyone is all WTF) day?

SHADOW: (aims gun at Good Jack's head.) I'll show you Hocus Pocus.

CHASE: (laughs.) Good one, Shadow.

GOOD JACK: (shrieks like a little girl.) Please! Let's make peace! Don't shoot me!

SHADOW: (with a little hesitation, Shadow puts down his gun.) Dammit, why do I keep holding back?

GOOD JACK: Because deep down in your heart, you are a good person...or hedgehog...and wouldn't have the guts to kill a harmless, caring person like me? (smiles.)

SHADOW: Please, whelp, I've killed many.

CHASE: That's right! And a spectacular reason to join the Heylin side.

SHADOW: (bluntly.) No.

CHASE: Please?

SHADOW: No.

CHASE: Please?

SHADOW: No.

CHASE: Please?

SHADOW: No.

CHASE: Please?

SHADOW: NO!

(this lasts through the rest of the morning.)

RAIMUNDO: Man, this is getting on my nerves.

KIMIKO: What? Everyone here?

RAIMUNDO: Yeah! I hate this! But I wanna win the money..for us.

KIMIKO: Awww, that's so sweet of you. (Raimundo and Kimiko continue to watch Chase and Shadow arguing.) So... wanna go make out behind the driver's seat?

RAIMUNDO: Hell yeah. (holding hands they walked to the driver's seat and got comfortable.)

KIMIKO: (a few minutes into the kiss.) This feels SO good...

RAIMUNDO: Yeah... it does... (continue to lock lips. However they are unaware of Good Jack standing behind them.)

GOOD JACK: (bends down to get close to the kissing couple.) HI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! (Raimundo and Kimiko, with their lips still together, look at Good Jack, surprised. They both let go of each other, screaming.)

KIMIKO: Geez, can't we have at least a MINUTE of privacy around here?!

RAIMUNDO: Yeah! What is with you people and spying on our love life?

WUYA: (floating behind Good Jack.) Come off it, Raimundo. Your 'love life' has just begun. You two have only been together for, like, a DAY!

KIMIKO: At least he HAS a girl, unlike you.

RAIMUNDO: Yeah, so piss off, you ugly, single, whore! Let's go, Kim. (leave.)

WUYA: ...whore? What IS that?

GOOD JACK: (shrugs.) Beats me.

(meanwhile...)

JACK SPICER: (sighs.) I miss my robots...and pudding. I wish that, oh, I don't know, a pack of pudding cups would just crash through the window right now. (ironically, the moment he finished saying that, a pack of pudding cups crashed through the bus window. Jack gasps in shock.) OMG! PUDDING CUPS! (immediately rips off the lid of a pudding cup.) But...I have no spoon. (whimpers.) Eh, the heck with it. (eats it with his hands. Pudding is now all over his face...something you'd expect from a two year old.Raimundo and Kimiko walk by.)

RAIMUNDO: That's weird, dude.

KIMIKO: (giggles.) But, pretty funny...in a Jackish way. (pulls out cell phone and takes a pic of Jack.)

JACK SPICER: Hey! Don't take a pic of me! Gimme that! (lunges at Kimiko. They struggle on the ground for the cell phone, but in the end Jack gets it first.) HA HA! Now this pic will NEVER be known! ( throws cell phone out window. It lands on the cement.)

KIMIKO:...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (death glares at Jack. Prepares to pounce on him.)

JACK SPPICER: Ha ha! Once again, Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius prevails! How do you like that, Kim- (Never completes his sentence, for Kimiko kicks him in the balls. Hard. VERY hard. Jack is now on the ground, hissing in pain.) Aaaahhhh! (hisses in pain.) Aaaaahhhhh! (hisses in pain.) Aaaahhh! (hisses in pain.) Aaaahhhh! (if anyone can guess which show this is from I'l give you a browine.)

KIMIKO: Take that, loser.

RAIMUNDO: (shrugs.) That's what you get for taking her cell phone, Spicer.

JACK SPICER: (squeals.) I surrender.

KIMIKO: Yeah, you better, or else I'll give you more.

JACK SPICER: Aaaahhhhhh! No! (hugs Kimiko's legs.) Okay, I'll give you anything you want! I'll get you a new cell phone. Just don't. do. that.AGAIN!

KIMIKO: Whatever. (Raimundo and Kimiko walk away, leaving Jack whimpering on the ground.)

(let's go back to what Chase and Shadow are doing!)

CHASE: Please?

SHADOW: No.

CHASE: Please?

SHADOW: No.

CHASE: P-

SHADOW: Young, we have been at this for 2 HOURS! And, according to my calculations, my answer has never changed.

CHASE: Is there ANYTHING that'll change your mind?

SHADOW: N- (pauses. An idea hits Shadow as fast as a flying mallot.) Actually, yes.

CHASE: (eyes go wide with hope.) REALLY? WHAT?

SHADOW: If you step foot off this bus, I will join you on the Heylin side. I'll win the money, and we can rule the world together.

CHASE: So, I just have to leave the game, you'll win and join me, and we'll rule the world?

SHADOW: Did I stutter?

CHASE: OKAY!! (gets off the bus.)

(the booming voice is heard.) **CHASE YOUNG, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!!**

CHASE: (being dragged away.) Okay, Shadow, see you later!

SHADOW: Bye! (happily murmurs.) Gullible bitch.

GOOD JACK: (after watching Chase being dragged away.) Excuse my language, but darn you, Shadow! You tricked Mr. Chase! Now I got to make THREE apology cards...which I will happily do! YAY! (skips away.)

SHADOW: (eyes turn to slits.)You're next.

* * *

**HAHA! I was planning that Chase and Shadow thing for a while, now, but the whole Jack Spicer episode...that just hit me...like a flying mallot (that'd hurt...) Anyways, just in case you forgot, the people who are out of the game are: Omi, Clay, and Chase (boo hoo!) and the people still in are: Raimundo, Kimiko, Wuya, Good Jack, Jack Spicer, Hannibal Bean, and Shadow. Now, here's a cheer for ya: R-E-V-I-E-W! What does that spell? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! YAY!! Isn't it fun? Sorry, not one of my best cheers.**


	6. Day Cuarto: A Whacky, Gross Elimination

**HEY EVERYBODY! Now that I'm back from my vacation, chapter six is finally here! You all know the drill, read and review, but mostly enjoy. And remember, brownies to the wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

BU!ST DAY: Cuatro (is that how you spell four in Spanish??)

DATE: June 17th, 2007

TIME: 6:42PM

(now pretty deep into the game everyone is barely hanging in there, with no food or anything…sucks for them. Anyways, there were no eliminations yesterday, so let's see what's in store for them today, especially this time of evening…)

JACK SPICER: (groans in hunger.) Oh God, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

KIMIKO: Shut up!

RAIMUNDO: Yeah!

JACK SPICER: (pauses and glares at Kimiko and Raimundo.) Hungry. I am SOOO hungry right now I could eat one of you. Seriously.

KIMIKO: (makes a disgusted face.) Eww, please, (backs away.) don't even try to lay a hand on ANY of us, Jack.

RAIMUNDO: Yeah, and if you lay say a finger on Kimiko, I'll knock all your teeth out, Spicer. (makes a fist.)

JACK SPICER: (sarcastically.) Woah, sorry! Geez, I never knew I was such the pest around here.

WUYA: (looks at Good Jack, who is cuddling Jack Junior.) Not exactly, but you're in for a close second.

JACK SPICER: (rolls eyes.) Thanks, Wuya. coughcoughwhorecough

WUYA: I HEARD THAT! GOODNESS, THERE GOES THAT STUPID WORD AGAIN! FIRST CHASE YOUNG SAYS IT, THEN RAIMUNDO, THEN YOU, JACK! WHAT DOES WHORE MEAN!!!! SOMEONE GET ME A DICTIONARY…OR SOMETHING!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT A WHORE IS!!

(everyone takes a step back.)

JACK SPICER: But Wuya, if you look up the word whore, all you'd see was your picture.

WUYA: (flying towards Jack angrily.) Nice one, Jack Spicer! That joke is SO old! (starts chasing the now screaming like a helpless schoolgirl Jack Spicer and floats right through him.)

JACK SPICER: (cringes to the bus floor.) Aaahhhhhh! I hate that! Oh God, SAVE ME PUDDING! (curls into a fetal position and shakes. For some reason goes hysterical.) Somebody hold me…SOMEBODY HOLD ME!!!

SHADOW: Pathetic human.

KIMIKO: (slaps Jack across the face.) Stop it Jack!

WUYA: Yes! You're an embarrassment to us all!

GOOD JACK: (steps in front of Jack Spicer.) Leave this poor boy alone!

RAIMUNDO: (smacks forehead.) Oh God.

KIMIKO: Here we go again.

GOOD JACK: (helps Jack Spicer to his feet, patting his back.) You want to sit down, buddy?

JACK SPICER: (still for some strange reason in hysterics, hugging Good Jack…weird.) I NEED MY PUDDING!! (sees Hannibal Bean sitting on one of the window sills.) IS THAT MY PUDDING?! (points to Hannibal Bean.)

HANNIBAL BEAN: Wha-

GOOD JACK: No no, that's Hannibal Bean. Wait, Jack, what-

JACK SPICER: (saliva drips from the mouth. Runs towards Hannibal, arm outstretched.) COME TO ME, PUDDING!! (picks up Hannibal Bean and opens mouth.)

HANNIBAL BEAN: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

GOOD JACK: JACK NO! PUT MR. BEAN DOWN THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!

(Jack Spicer drops Hannibal Bean into his mouth and swallows. Everyone gasps in shock. The booming bold voice is heard for the fourth time.) **HANNIBAL BEAN, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!!**

(the story now stops for a brief minute. Let's here what one of our sponsors has to say about this. Cameras turn to…WILLIE WONKA…or…JOHNNY DEPP, TO BE EXACT!)

WILLIE WONKA (or Johnny Depp.) Now, that children, was called CANNIBALISM.

(let's give our thanks to Willie…or Johnny…for teaching us that useful word. Let's give him a hand! Claps were heard. Okay, back to the story.)

KIMIKO: (points to Jack Spicer.) Oh my God, he killed Hannibal Bean!

RAIMUNDO: You bastard! (if anyone knows the reference to THIS quote you get an extra brownie!)

GOOD JACK: (waves finger in front of Jack Spicer's face.) Bad boy, Jack! Very bad! You just ate Mr. Bean! According to Mr. Wonka that's cannibalism. You don't want to be a cannibal, do you?

JACK SPICER: (shaking head wildly, now officially insane.) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GOOD JACK: Then NEVER eat a living thing again, whether human or bean. Okee dokee?

JACK SPICER: PUDDING??!!

GOOD JACK: Understand?

JACK SPICER: HOTTUB!!!

(Everyone is lost for words.)

RAIMUNDO: Uh…not that I really care for Jack but does anyone think we should call a doctor…or something? (all eyes are now staring at Kimiko.)

KIMIKO: (sighs.) Fine, I'll bring out the cell. (picks up her SECOND cell phone…yes she has TWO of them… and dials 911.) Hello? Yes I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. I'm calling from a stranded bus in an empty parking lot…no I don't know the address, sorry…it's a big ugly purple bus with the word- oh wait a minute I have another call- (hangs up on the police.) Hello? Oh hi, Keiko, what's up? Oh no, not doing anything important, why? OMG you have three way now?

ALL: KIMIKO!!

KIMIKO: Okay, okay, whatever, guys…not you, Keiko…hello…Keiko? Are you there? (looks at cell phone and shakes it.) Crud, my battery just died on my cell. Sorry, Jack.

JACK: (points to cell phone.) Is THAT my pudding?

KIMIKO: (jumps away.) NO! NOOOOOO!

RAIMUNDO: Back off, monkey boy!

GOOD JACK: (butts in.) You know what? I think we should all just go to bed. We're all tired and cranky, so let's just get some sleep so we're not like this tomorrow. Does that sound like a plan?

KIMIKO: Last time I looked at my phone for the time it was, like, a quarter to eight.

RAIMUNDO: Yeah, we're never gonna get to sleep after what happened to Hannibal Bean. That was just creepy.

KIMIKO: Ditto.

WUYA: Indeed.

SHADOW: Even I don't do that. And who the hell goes to bed at eight?

GOOD JACK: Oh! I do! I do!

SHADOW: (murmurs.) Figures…perky ass…

GOOD JACK: (turns off bus lights.) Good night, all! Sleep tight! Pleasant dreams!

SHADOW: …shit…gotta kill this guy and fast...

* * *

**Did you likee?? Not the best way to end the chapter, but I'm tired and stuff, so yeah, hope it'll do. I'll try to update tomorrow. Buh bye!**


	7. Day Seis: Kicking Game and Truth or Dare

**Howdy, everyone! What's up? I am so pleased with all the reviews, thank you all so much! Glad a lot of people enjoy this story. It makes me happy. Anyways, on with chapter seven (I was gonna update yesterday, but didn't feel good. Sorry.)**

* * *

BU!ST DAY: Seis (why do I keep writing the days in Spanish???) 0-o

DATE: look on your calendar

TIME: look at the bottom of the computer screen

( It's pretty early in the morning for the remaining six contestants, but everyone seems to be in a pretty decent mood.)

KIMIKO: (sighs in bordem) I'm bored. I can't believe my cell phone died.

RAIMUNDO: Baby, I can't believe you have two of those things.

KIMIKO: Heehee, yeah I know…

(weird silence.)

RAIMUNDO: Hey, Kimi, wanna go…over there (points to the driver's seat.)…and do.. you know…

KIMIKO: Sure. (Kimiko and Raimundo walk to the driver's seat to do…you know…)

GOOD JACK: (in Raimundo's and Kimiko's faces.) Where are you guys going?

RAIMUNDO: (through gritted teeth.) Nowhere…you…should…be.

GOOD JACK: Are you two going to play a game?

KIMIKO: …kinda.

GOOD JACK: Can I play, please?

RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO: NO!!

GOOD JACK: (pouts.) Awwww, why not?

KIMIKO: Uh…it's a complicated, two person game.

GOOD JACK: Hey, maybe we can take turns, then! Like you two can go first, and I'll watch, and then I could play with Raimundo!

RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO: (look like they're gonna throw up.) No, Jack.

GOOD JACK: Awww, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE-

RAIMUNDO: NO! Shut up and leave me and Kimiko be!

GOOD JACK: (big, puppy dog eyes. Sulks away.) Fine. I'll play with someone else. (walks up to Wuya, who is reading a dictionary.) Hello, Wuya! What are you doing? Can I play?

WUYA: Yes! Please turn the pages to the W section and look up the word whore for me!

GOOD JACK: Okee dokee! (does what Wuya says.) Ok, here it is. (holds up dictionary so Wuya can see.)

WUYA: Brilliant, Jack er- Good Jack! Let's see now. (reads.) Whore- 1. any woman who engages in promiscuous sexual intercourse. 2. (picture of Wuya.) WHAT?!?! This doesn't make any sense! WHO PUT MY PICTURE IN THIS!? (turns toward Jack Spicer, who has many dictionaries and pictures of Wuya around him.) JACK SPICER, YOU FOOL!!!

JACK SPICER: Haha! You can't stop me, Wuya! No one can stop Jack Spicer: Evil Boy- (gets kicked in the balls by Good Jack.)

GOOD JACK: Was that right, Wuya?

WUYA: That was brilliant, boy!

GOOD JACK: Hmm, I don't know. I think I hurt him.

JACK SPICER: (hisses in pain.) Ahhhhhh! (hisses in pain.) Ahhhh! (hisses in pain.) Ahhhh! (hisses in pain.) Ahhhhhh!

WUYA: No, no, he's fine. Now do it again!

GOOD JACK: (runs up to Jack Spicer, who is still on the ground, and starts continuously kicking Jack Spicer in the balls.) Hey, this is fun as long as this doesn't hurt him.

JACK SPICER: Jack-stop-please!!!!! (hisses in pain.) Ahhhhhhhhhh!

WUYA: (laughs like a maniac.) Hahahahahaha! Shadow, come here, quickly!

SHADOW: (strolling to Wuya, bored.) What?

WUYA: Look! (points to Good Jack kicking Jack Spicer in the balls.)

SHADOW: (folds arms.) Hmmm, the perky one in the sweater vest I WAS preying on and planning to shoot in his sleep and mount his head on my wall, but it looks like he's a….decent warrior. This is interesting. Keep going, kid!

JACK SPICER: What?!

GOOD JACK: Yippee! This is fun! (proceeds. Wuya and Shadow are laughing and pointing at the helpless Jack Spicer.)

JACK SPICER: NO- (hisses in pain.) Ahhhhhh! STOP IT!! Ow, ow, ow! (hisses in pain.) Oh my God! Make it stop!

WUYA: Hahahahahaha! Alright, boy, you can cease.

GOOD JACK: Okay! (helps up Jack Spicer.) Good game, buddy. We should do it again sometime. (looks at Jack Spicer, concerned.) What's the matter? You look pale.

WUYA: He always looks pale.

JACK SPICER: (spluttering.) I-I…ugh- (hurries to one of the open bus windows and throws up.)

GOOD JACK: Um, is that supposed to happen?

WUYA: Yes…Jack Spicer vomiting means that you…uh…

SHADOW: You win.

GOOD JACK: (jumps in the air.) Horray! Shadow, do you want to play next?

SHADOW: NO! I mean, uh, yeah, no.

WUYA: Yes, only Jack can play THIS game.

GOOD JACK: Oh. Then, how about we play another game! Like Truth or Dare!

WUYA: Uh…sure.

SHADOW: Alright. I am somewhat bored.

RAIMUINDO AND KIMIKO: (come out of nowhere.) Cool.

JACK SPICER: Fine, but NO BALL KICKING!!

GOOD JACK: Well, okay then. Who wants to go first?

RAIMUNDO: I'll go, I guess.

GOOD JACK: Okay!

RAIMUNDO: Alright, then. (gazes at the crowd.) Wuya, truth or dare?

WUYA: Truth.

RAIMUNDO: Is it true that you're a whore?

KIMIKO: Yeah, tell us about it.

WUYA: (eyes flash yellow.) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! I AM OUTTA HERE!!!!! THIS WHORE STUFF IS DRIVING ME UP THE WALL!!!! SEE YA'S!! (floats through the bus.)

(here comes the booming voice from above.) **WUYA, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!!!**

KIMIKO: Great. Now I'm the only girl.

RAIMUNDO: Alright, since Wuya is out of the picture, I'll pick who goes next…Kimiko!

KIMIKO: Cool! Let's see now…Jack Spicer! Truth or Dare?

JACK SPICER: Dare!

KIMIKO: (after thinking.) I dare you to take off your clothes- well leave your underwear on…that's be SOO sick, pour pudding on yourself-

JACK SPICER: What?!

KIMIKO: And say in a gay voice, "Mmmm, I'm so tasty. Who wants a piece of me?" while doing a little dance.

JACK SPICER: Oh my god. (takes off clothes.)

RAIMUNDO: Wow. So that's what Jack's six pack looks like.

SHADOW: Don't you ever shave, boy?

KIMIKO: Now the pudding. (takes pudding cups away from Jack Spicer and smear them on him.) Now, do the other stuff.

JACK SPICER: (does weird, random moements, mortified. Speaks in a high girly voice.) " Mmmm, I'm so tasty, Who wants a piece of me?"

ALL: (laughing.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHA!!!!!!

JACK SPICER: Okay, okay, enough- (everyone is still laughing.) Come on, guys, stop, stop- ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! (everyone looks at Jack startled.) Now then, it's my-

KIMIKO: Wait a minute! I'm not done. Now I dare Shadow to jump on top of you and lick all the pudding off!

SHADOW: No way in hell.

KIMIKO: What's the matter? Are ya scared?

RAIMUNDO: Yeah, Shadow, are you afraid of licking pudding off a naked boy?

SHADOW: NO! It's just…ridiculous.

KIMIKO: A dare is a dare, Shadow. And another thing, Good Jack has to do it too!

GOOD JACK: Oh boy! Let's go, Shadow! (begins to lick the pudding off Jack Spicer.)

SHADOW: (takes a step towards Jack Spicer. Hesitating at first, he starts to lick.)

RAI AND KIM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!

KIMIKO: (in a sexy voice.) And now, while they do that, we go and (kisses Raimundo on the cheek.) Kiss.

RAIMUNDO: Oh yeah!

(Raimundo and Kimiko go off and kiss while Shadow and Good Jack lick the pudding off naked Jack Spicer.)

* * *

**Badda bing! Chappie complete! Reviews appreciated!**


	8. Still Day Seis: New Friends Have FUN

**Here's chapter eight! You all should be lucky I updated twice in a day! I really enjoy writing this! This chapter will focus more on the Jacks. So here it is:**

* * *

BU!ST DAY: still on seis

DATE: I TOLD YOU ALL TO LOOK ON A CALENDAR!!

TIME: eh, sometime at night

(After a disgusting, awkward afternoon for some of our contestants, the remaining five are just relaxing, doing their own thing.)

GOOD JACK: (to Shadow.) Wasn't that just oh so fun licking all that-

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: But-

SHADOW: I'm out for revenge.

GOOD JACK: Why are you-

SHADOW: Disappear from my presence.

GOOD JACK: But Shads-

SHADOW: (pulls out his new gun, which is a twelve gage. He talks through gritted teeth.) Don't you EVER call me that again!! You hear me, whelp? Now, GET!

GOOD JACK: (gets.) Fine, Mr. Grouch. Let's see what Jack Junior (thought I forgot about him? THINK AGAIN!!) is up to. (finds Jack Junior up on the ceiling.) Hello, Jack! (collects the spider into his hands.) What are you doing up there?

JACK JUNIOR: (silent.)

GOOD JACK: Do you want to go see Uncle Jack Spicer?

JACK JUNIOR: (silent.)

GOOD JACK: That's a yes! (dances to Jack Spicer, who has an ice pack on his balls.)

JACK SPICER: Woah, no! You get away, you ball kicker! I don't wanna see you, talk to you, or PLAY with you!

GOOD JACK: (in a whiney voice.) Awww, but Jack Junior and I are bored and have no one that'll play with us.

JACK SPICER: Gee, I wonder why.

GOOD JACK: Come on, Jack. We can play that ball-

JACK SPICER: (eyes grow wide in fear.) Noooooo! Scram! Leave me and my pudding cups alone!

GOOD JACK: …May we have some pudding?

JACK SPICER: No! You licked like half of my body that was COVERED in pudding today.

GOOD JACK: Awwww, come oooooooooonnnnnnnn! Please?

JACK SPICER: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

JACK SPICER: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

JACK SPICER: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

JACK SPICER: No.

JACK JUNIOR: Please?

JACK SPICER AND GOOD JACK: 0-o

GOOD JACK: Jack Junior? (picks up the spider and studies it.) You can talk?

JACK SPICER: Oh my God! A talking spider! DIE, SPIDER! (squishes Jack Junior in Good Jack's hand.)

GOOD JACK: (tears well up in eyes.) Oh-oh no! Jack, look what you've done! Oh, poor baby! (knees are now on the floor. He raises his hands.) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

JACK SPICER: (rolls eyes.) Oh for God sakes pull yourself together man. (what is THIS quote from? This one may be harder.) It's only a spider after all.

GOOD JACK: (weeps.) He was my best friend! Nobody liked me like Jack Junior did… (sniffs.) He was so good, so kind, and I JUST found out it could talk and…JACK HOLD ME! (grips onto Jack Spicer's jacket and cries.)

JACK SPICER: (feels bad for killing the spider.) Come on, man, it was only a spider. A-A talking one, but whatever. You'll find…new ones. It's not all that bad. Um…I'll be your friend.

GOOD JACK: (looks up at Jack Spicer, face tear streaked.) You…you will?

JACK SPICER: Sure, if it makes you feel better, I guess.

GOOD JACK: (now completely happy.) OH HORRAY!! (hugs Jack Spicer in a death grip.) I LOVE YOU!

JACK SPICER: (choking and gasping for air.) Okay…please let go….three second rule!

GOOD JACK: Woopsies, sorry.

JACK SPICER: So, what now?

GOOD JACK: Ooohh! I know! Let's sing the FUN Song! (WHAT is this from? This should be very easy!)

JACK SPICER: (confuzzled.) Uh, what now?

GOOD JACK: The FUN Song! It goes something like this: ( music plays out of nowhere. Good Jack sings.) F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and meeeeeee, N is for anywhere and anytime at all-

MASTER FUNG AND DOJO: (pop their heads through an open bus window and sing.) Down here in the…uh…down here…

MASTER FUNG: We're not in the deep blue sea.

DOJO: Oh geez, um…I got it! (whispers into Master Fung's ear.)

MASTER FUNG AND DOJO: Down here in the big purple bus!

(the FUN Song music continues to play.)

GOOD JACK: See how it goes?

JACK SPICER: Yeah. This tune is actually…catchy.

GOOD JACK: Now you try!

JACK SPICER: Okay! (singing to the music.) F is for fire that burns down the whole town, U is for Uranium…BOMBS! N is for no surviiiivorrrrrs when you-

(music stops abruptly.)

GOOD JACK: Jack! That's not what the FUN Song is about!

JACK SPICER: (pouts.) What? That was my thing. I'm an evil boy genius, remember?

GOOD JACK: Hmm, you're right. Well, I'm going to go sing the good version to Shadow over there, you know to cheer him up a bit!

JACK SPICER: Fine by me.

GOOD JACK: ( prances to Shadow. The FUN Song music plays once again.) F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere-

SHADOW: (shoots Good Jack in the arm with his twelve gage.)

GOOD JACK: (clutching arm.) Oh me oh my! Ahhhhh (hisses in pain.) Ahhhhhh! (hisses in pain.) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

SHADOW: (bends down so he's at eye level with Good Jack.) NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR FACE!!!

* * *

**There ya go! Read and Review!**


	9. Day Ocho: Double Elimination

**Fire away with Chapter 9! The story is not quite but nearly finished. And I was thinking of doing a sequel to it, but I'm not sure. Any ideas, people? Send them to me in a review! Yay reviews! **

**WARNING: Some gross and mature images may appear in your mind when reading this. The first part of this chapter , people, is what Raimundo and Kimiko have been doing for the past chapter…and surprisingly no person on the bus noticed.**

* * *

BU!ST DAY: ocho

DATE: the first day of summer! (everyone 0o) the 21st

TIME: right now it's 12:32PM, but I'M gonna make it 11:35PM…because I can.

(Everyone is still holding out in the game. It is now very dark and the surviving five are now asleep…or are they?)

RAIMUNDO: Ahhh…AHHH!

KIMIKO: What happened to my tough, strong man?

RAIMUNDO: Well, this is different. You know that.

KIMIKO: You want me to push it in there?

RAIMUNDO: Uh…yeah sure.

KIMIKO: There. That wasn't so hard. It kinda reminds me of a tampon.

RAIMUNDO: What?

KIMIKO: Oh, uh, nothing you have to worry about ever.

RAIMUNDO: Well, this is the first time I did this.

KIMIKO: Mmmhmmm…heehee.

RAIMUNDO: It is!

KIMIKO: Alright! Here, go on top of me.

RAIMUNDO: Are you serious? I'll crush you!

KIMIKO: No you won't.

RAIMUNDO: Really? No, you get on top.

KIMIKO: Sheesh, fine, ya big girl.

RAIMUNDO: I am not a girl! I just don't wanna hurt cha.

KIMIKO: Because you're inexperienced?

RAIMUNDO: So are you!

KIMIKO: Alright, let's just get this started. I've been waiting forever to do this.

RAIMUNDO: So have I. (rubs Kimiko's back.) Your skin is so soft.

KIMIKO: (cuddles on Rai's body.) So is yours…are you sure you're not a girl in disguise?

RAIMUNDO: Argh! Will you quit telling me that.

KIMIKO: Remember when Dojo said you had soft hands for a boy?

RAIMUNDO: Yeah.

KIMIKO: Heeheeheehee.

RAIMUNDO: Geez, why do you care?

KIMIKO: It's just, you have soft skin but…you have a hard-

RAIMUNDO: Hahahaha!

KIMIKO: What?

RAIMUNDO: I know what you were gonna say!

KIMIKO: Then what was I gonna say?

RAIMUNDO: That I have a hard dick.

KIMIKO: (grins.) Yeah.

RAIMUNDO: So muscular. (sighs.) It feels great being like this.

KIMIKO: Yeah. (kisses Raimundo on the lips.) How was that?

RAIMUNDO: It felt good. (returns kiss…lasts five minutes.) How was that?

KIMIKO: Think we can go longer?

RAIMUNDO: Hell yeah. (continue to kiss…lasts ten minutes…COME UP TO BREATHE!!) That better?

KIMIKO: Yes. You are a good kisser, Rai.

RAIMUNDO: As you are. Man, we should've done this, like, ages ago, girl.

KIMIKO: I never knew sex would be this fun.

RAIMUNDO: If only we had a bed. All we got is this dirty bus floor under a cramped driver's seat.

KIMIKO: But, as long as I have you (kisses Raimundo.) everything is good.

RAIMUNDO: Yeah.

(silence.)

KIMIKO: The only thing I wish for is some light. I can't see a thing!

(Suddenly the lights go on in the bus. Good Jack appears, his arm is a sling…from where he got shot by Shadow.)

GOOD JACK: Is that- WHOA MY GOSH!! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!?!

RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

GOOD JACK: WHY ARE YOU GUYS ON TOP OF EACH OTHER LIKE THAT?! WHY ARE YOU TWO NAKED?! AND WHAT'S ALL THAT WHITE STUFF ON THE FLOOR?!

JACK SPICER: What's going on? (sees Rai and Kim.) Aaaahhh!

GOOD JACK: (covers Jack Spicer's eyes.) SHIELD YOUR EYES! (where is this quote from? It's a Nickelodeon show. There I gave you a clue.)

SHADOW: (walks over to the group, rubbing eyes.) Why the hell are all of you guys- (sees Rai and Kim.) Holy shit.

GOOD JACK: (covers Shadow's eyes.) SHIELD YOUR EYES!

SHADOW: (slaps Good Jack's hand away.) Get the hell off me, whelp! Don't make me bring out the twelve gage again!

GOOD JACK: Aaaaahhhhhh! Not the twelve gage! Anything but that!

RAIMUNDO: Get away from-

(the booming voice is heard.) **RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!!**

RAIMUNDO: What?!

KIMIKO: What for?!

BOOMING VOICE OUT OF NOWHERE: **FOR HAVING EXTREME SEX!! THAT, ON A BUS IS JUST…WRONG. SO, BUH BYE! **(Raimundo and Kimiko disappear from the bus.)

SHADOW: That WAS wrong. Oh, God, my eyes are scarred for life.

JACK SPICER: Yeah, man.

GOOD JACK: That was just…not Christian like.

(silence fills the bus.)

SHADOW: So, now what?

JACK SPICER: Anyone up for pudding?

SHADOW: HELL NO! I never want to see another pudding cup again!

GOOD JACK: Ooohh! I'll join you, Jack! (Jack Spicer and Good Jack skip off and open some pudding cups. Shadow loads his twelve gage.)

* * *

**How many of you expected that to happen? HAHAHA!!**


	10. Day Nueve: The Whacky Ending

**Hey everyone.. who is looking at this, here's my 2****nd**** update for the day! This is gonna sound disappointing for some of you, but this is the last chapter for Xiaolin vs. Heylin: BU!ST (gasps were heard). I know, the story flew and updates were fast, but I'm thinking of doing another Xiaolin Showdown fanfic…who wants me to? I DO!! So yeah, enjoy the last chappie. You all have been great with all your funny and encouraging reviews, and it is much appreciated. Tell your friends about this story and have people read it! BROWNIES ALL AROUND!!**

* * *

BU!ST DAY: Nueve!

DATE: 22nd of June (I know it's still the 21st, but whateve.)

TIME: you know what, screw the time. Use your imagination!

(Here we are, game coming to a finish. Let's see what the remaining three contestants are up to, shall we?)

(Shadow, Good Jack, and Jack Spicer are on the bus floor, playing Yahtzee.)

GOOD JACK: Woopee!! Another Yahtzee!!

(Shadow and Jack Spicer groan.)

JACK SPICER: That's your third Yahtzee in a row!

SHADOW: Are you serious?

GOOD JACK: Yay! 100 points for Jack!

JACK SPICER: Aw, screw it! I'm not gonna win!

GOOD JACK: Now now, don't say that, buddy. Who knows? Maybe somehow you'll catch up.

JACK SPICER: (huffs.) Fat chance.

SHADOW: (takes out twelve gage and shoots the Yahtzee box into a million pieces.) ARGH! CURSE THIS DAMN GAME!! TA HELL WITH YAHTZEE!

GOOD JACK: Oh no! The twelve gage! (runs and hides under bus seat.)

JACK SPICER: AHAHAHA! Destruction! That just screams evil!

SHADOW: (lowering twelve gage.) Hell yeah it does, boy.

GOOD JACK: (shaking in fear.) Is it safe to come out?

SHADOW: Yeah…I think I'm done.

GOOD JACK: Thank goodness! (comes out.) Ya know, Shadow, we should get you into therapy.

SHADOW: 0-o What?

GOOD JACK: You have…anger issues. You're violent to others. In fact, I'll be your psychiatrist!

SHADOW: No way. I'm fine. And I don't need any mental assistance from you, whelp!

GOOD JACK: Come on, Shadow, it'll be good for you. Heck, it'll be fun!

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Do I have to sing the FUN Song again?

SHADOW: (takes out handgun.) If you do, I'll BLOW YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!!

JACK SPICER: With a handgun?

GOOD JACK: See, that's what I'm talking about. You need to control your anger. Will you do therapy with me now?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: NO!

(this lasts for about…calculating…two and a half more hours. Good Jack gives up.)

TWO HOURS LATER…

JACK SPICER: (sighs sadly and looks out the window.)

GOOD JACK: (comes up behind Jack Spicer and puts a hand on his shoulder.) Why do you look so down in the dumps, buddy?

JACK SPICER: I miss teasing Wuya…I miss my Jack Bots….but most of all I miss my pudding.

GOOD JACK: But you just had like four-

JACK SPICER: (dramatically.) I MISS MY PUDDING, JACK! Does NO ONE understand my connection with my pudding?! It what keeps me functioning, it what makes me so full of everlasting life and joy, pudding…is like my best friend. I just…have to be with it now or…I'll fall apart. Pudding means the whole world to me…and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

GOOD JACK: (crying.) That was so beautiful!

JACK SPICER: (crying as well.) Thank you…I just wish…I wish, oh, I don't know, a big truck of pudding would just appear in my presence right now.

( a big truck of pudding appears in Jack's presence right now.)

JACK SPICER: AAAHHHHHH! A PUDDING TRUCK!! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!! (crashes through the bus window and lands face first on the sidewalk.)

(booming voice.) **JACK SPICER, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!!**

JACK SPICER: (being dragged away from the guards.) Hey…can I have some of that pudding from that truck over there?

GUARD #1- No.

JACK SPCIER: WHAT?! WHY!?

GUARD #2- It makes you a spazz.

JACK SPICER: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL BE WITH YOU, MY DEAR PUDDING CUPS!!!!!!! AVENGE YOU, I WIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!! (any clue as to where this quote is from?)

SHADOW: (slowly turns head to face Good Jack.)

GOOD JACK: (happily.) Wow! It's just you and me now, buddy! Now, how about that therapy?

SHADOW: FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

A SHORT TIME LATER…

(Shadow is reading a book, titled, " How To Kill a Perky Creepy Child." Good Jack pops out of nowhere.)

GOOD JACK: Hey! How's my number 1 guy doing?

SHADOW: Reading.

GOOD JACK: Reading what?

SHADOW: A book.

GOOD JACK: Well, that's pretty obvious, Shadow. Hey…is that me on the cover?

SHADOW: (lying.) No. It's your long lost cousin.

GOOD JACK: Really? I have a long lost cousin? Oh goodie! What does he look like?

SHADOW: Just like you, you dumb idiot.

GOOD JACK: How do you know him.

SHADOW: (getting very annoyed.) I. Just. Do.

GOOD JACK: Can you tell me about him?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Awwwww, why not?

SHADOW: I don't want to. That's why.

GOOD JACK: Please?

SHADOW: NO!

GOOD JACK: Hey, do you want to play a game?

SHADOW: No.

GOOD JACK: Wanna colour in my colouring book?

SHADOW: I don't colour. Men don't colour like a perky little child.

GOOD JACK: But, you're not REALLY a man. You're a hedgehog, silly!

SHADOW: WHO GIVES A SHIT! I'M MALE, HOW'S THAT!?

GOOD JACK: Shadow, are you gender confused?

SHADOW: NO! I just told you I'm male!

GOOD JACK: Shadow, you look pale…and annoyed for some reason. You wanna try some of my homemade cookies? (holds out tray full of chocolate chip cookies.)

SHADOW: Where did you get those?

GOOD JACK: They're really good. They'll make you feel better. Come on, try one!

SHADOW: I'm not big on sweets.

GOOD JACK: Just one?

SHADOW: No!

GOOD JACK: Why not?

SHADOW: BECAUSE I'LL END UP EATING LIKE 12 AND END UP A LOOKING LIKE A COW!!

GOOD JACK: But you're a hedgehog.

SHADOW: OI!!!! IT'S AN EXPRESSION, YOU WHELP!!

GOOD JACK: …Will you do therapy now?

SHADOW: THAT'S IT!!!! (whips out a tranquilizer gun.)

GOOD JACK: Where do you keep getting all those guns?

SHADOW: (shoots Good Jack with a tranquilizer gun. Good Jack falls to the floor, stunned.) Here's my chance! (picks up Good Jack and throws him off the bus.)

(booming voice.) **GOOD JACK, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!! CONGRADULATIONS, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, YOU HAVE WON THE BU!ST CHALLENGE!**

SHADOW: Sweet!

BOOMING VOICE: **STEP OFF THE BUS TO CLAIM YOUR PRIZE!**

(Shadow steps off the bus. He sees a person his size in a black cloak, face hidden in the shadows of his hood. He holds in his gloved hands a box.)

SHADOW: (holds out hand.) Alright, where's my one million?

(the person is cloak pulls off hood…and reveals himself to be…)

SHADOW: SONIC!!!??? WHAT THE HELL!?!?

SONIC: What up, Shads?

SHADOW: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FAKER?!

SONIC: I was the booming voice you kept hearing whenever someone got out of the game. Man, you were stuck with quite the handful, weren't you?

SHADOW: God, you have NO idea. So, where's the coin?

SONIC: In my hand.

SHADOW: Give it to me. I won the game.

SONIC: (pulls out keys to the BU!ST bus.) You gotta catch me first! (runs to the bus faster than the speed of light. Sonic starts the bus and drives off.)

SHADOW: OI!!!!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU FAKER!!! (pulls out twelve gage.) THAT'S IT! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!

( The scene ends with Sonic recklessly driving the BU!ST bus with Shadow at his heels, shooting at the bus.)

* * *

**SHADOW IS THE WINNER,,,now he just has to catch his prize. Well, there you have it, dudes and dudettes. That's the end of Xiaolin vs. Heylin: BU!ST. You all have been so great with all your reviews. My thanks goes to all the following reviewers: **_**Guardian of the Moon Tribe, YingYangWhiteTiger, XiaolinFireGirl, TheMysteryMonkey, InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLight, Rairox64, rAiKiMlOver455673, Xiassen, and paintupurple. **_**An endless supply of brownies go to all of you (did I mention the brownies are low fat? YAY!) I'm so happy that you all liked my fanfic so much you've inspired me to write another one! But it's not going to be a sequel, though. You'll see it posted soon…**


End file.
